


Love, Slow and Easy

by knghtmar44 (April_H)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Dancing, Explicit Sexual Content, Foreplay, Happy Ending, M/M, Secret Agent Men 10, banter between partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_H/pseuds/knghtmar44
Summary: The boys earn a nice break from CI5, which they take full advantage.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pros slash story for Secret Agent Men 10. The zine was the winner of the Best Pros slash zine in 2009 FanQ awards.
> 
> Note: The music I based this story around was written several years later than the canon years of The Professionals. However, the songs seemed to speak to me, so please ignore the time difference.
> 
> Personal Note: I don’t see Ray as a man to slip into dance at the drop of a hat, but considering Whitesnake’s Judgement Day can get me up and dancing, I don’t see why it wouldn’t work on him too. Particularly with someone like Bodie watching him.
> 
> **Font displays wee snippets from several Whitesnake lyrics ******

William Bodie and Ray Doyle, CI5’s top team of agents were once more over-stressed and overworked by the demands of their job. Their free time had been sparse, with each man working solo as Cowley’s resources were stretched because of injuries to several A squad agents. The past three weeks had consisted of constant recalls to duty, allowing little time for anything other than frequently interrupted sleep and rushed meals. Since the two men committed to an exclusive relationship several months before, enduring the past month ensured fraying nerves, driving Ray’s temper to dangerous levels, and making both men snappish and hard to work with. After Ray had pinned one of the young recruits against the main corridor wall and verbally flayed him into bite sized chunks, Dr. Ross pushed Cowley for a fortnight’s break for CI 5’s premier team.

~~~~~~~~~

“Bodie! Doyle!” Cowley yelled from his office, not taking the time to rise as he tried to co-ordinate the demands on CI 5’s resources.

The door eased open and the tall form of Bodie stood in the entryway, his sable coloured hair gleaming in the harsh office lighting. Doyle’s shorter frame stood just behind him, wild auburn curls highlighting his features. 

“Sir?” Bodie asked, glancing briefly at his partner as they moved into the office. At a gesture from their boss, he eased the door closed behind them before standing shoulder to shoulder with Ray.

“Dr Ross has informed me I’ve been remiss in my duties.” Cowley looked the two agents over and saw the same signs of fatigue his psychologist had mentioned in her recent report. Posture and features proclaimed loudly when the men would say nothing – fatigue and stress had reached dangerous levels with these two men. Cowley sighed as he realised he needed to take her advice and proscribe a break.

“Sit, the both of you.” Cowley scowled in annoyance. This sudden adjustment was going to throw a spanner into his work schedule. 

“I’m assigning you two a fortnight’s leave.”

“What?” Two voices spoke almost as one as they expressed their surprise.

“Don’t be obtuse. Two weeks gentlemen, not a day longer… Is that understood?”

“Why…” Ray started to question, his rising indignation already slipping into his speech.

Bodie straightened up smartly, moving to the edge of his chair in anticipation of escape. “Yes, sir. Shall we ‘ead out now, sir?” Bodie verbally stepped forward overwhelming Ray’s audible challenge to Cowley. He caught the angry glare his partner threw his way, but was thankful when Ray allowed him to take over this discussion. 

“I want those reports finished, Bodie. Once they’re on my desk, the pair of you may leave.” The look on Cowley’s face made it clear to anyone who knew him; now wasn’t the time to push him.

“Yes, sir.” Bodie rose to his feet with a hint of his old enthusiasm. “That it then?”

“Just make sure the incident that occurred in the corridor earlier this week isn’t repeated, by either of you. Do I make myself clear?” Cowley glared at each man, holding Doyle’s stare when he opened his mouth to hot-headedly retort back.

“There’s a perfectly good…” Ray briskly rebutted as he bristled in defence of his actions.

“We’ll be chipper and ready for action!” Bodie easily ran over Ray’s statement, anxious to get his mate out of Cowley’s office before they lost their holiday. “Come on, Ray. Reports needs signing, then we’re off.” 

Ray slowly stood at Bodie’s urging, his mouth partially open in surprise at Bodie’s continued highhandedness. 

Bodie mentally gave thanks for this break, realising that the only reason his partner hadn’t already verbally torn strips off his hide was because Ray felt as mentally tired as he was physically worn down. 

O’Leary, the Irish assassin, could walk into CI 5 headquarters and turn himself in before Bodie would acknowledge that he was in the same shape.

“Come on, mate,” Bodie repeated, pulling lightly on his partner’s arm. He let Ray slip away from his hold, but breathed a silent sigh of relief when he continued moving toward the exit.

They walked through the corridors, heading toward their desk to finish the reports promised. At the far end of the corridor, two younger agents rounded a corner heading their direction. When they noticed who was approaching, both men suddenly stopped and quickly cut into the closest room available, which luckily turned out to be the restroom, anxious to avoid any repetition of recent scrapes with both senior agents’ tempers. Bodie and Doyle continued walking toward their office, a unified team through temper, terror, or tedium. 

“What were you doin’?” Ray demanded, once the small office’s door was latched closed. He was grateful for the promised break, but Bodie taking over prickled against his temper. Ray struggled to control his temper and his response. _Cool down, old son. Bodie’s just trying to protect you both._

“Ahh, come on, Ray. We need this holiday,” Bodie quickly grabbed a convenient biro and signed several sheets lying scattered across the desk. “Did you want to butt ‘eads with Cowley again?” He handed several finished reports over to Ray, and turned his concentration to completing the last bit of paperwork.

“No, I didn’t. Just didn’t care for your manoeuvring right then, did I.” Taking the offered forms, Ray quickly scanned through them, then added his signature. “Though, the thought of a bit away ‘as merit.” A hint of a smile crept out from under the fatigue and irritation that had plagued him for weeks.

“The thought of resuming my conjugals makes manoeuvring worth it, Sunshine.” He glanced up at his mate and smiled a lazy, happy smile that hadn’t been visible for several weeks. “Now, let’s finish the paperwork so we can clear out of here.

There was a long pause from Ray’s side of the room then, “Yeah.” Soft and promising, Ray’s voice confirmed his feelings and a hint of their future once alone.

~~~~

They were exiting their office when Anson and Jax rounded a corner heading straight for the two men. “What’s this we hear?” Anson demanded, his stroppy mood obvious by tone and expression.

“I don’t know, Anson. What’re you goin’ on about?” Bodie replied, his humour somewhat restored by their promised holiday. He also couldn’t dodge an opportunity to harass Anson.

“’ow’d you merit free time?” 

“Clean livin’ and hard work is always recognised, Anson. You might try it.” Bodie heard Ray’s quick, quiet cough from behind him and could guess the amusement his partner was working to control before stepping out to face their co-workers. 

Anson growled an expletive at the three smirking agents, stormed down the corridor, and rounded a corner out of sight. Jax turned to face Ray and Bodie grinning, happy to see both men in a lighter frame of mind. 

“Glad you both managed to badger Cowley into time off. Now the rest of us can relax, no longer fearing being thumped for lookin’ at you wrong.”

“We weren’t that bad…” Ray began to protest, the faint smile showing a hint of his current mood.

“Yeah, you were,” Jax interrupted, his grin growing larger as he watched both men squirm in embarrassment.

“All right, enough chatter. Let’s move,” Bodie glanced at his partner and asked, “Ray?” before heading toward the garage.

“Yeah, comin’,” Doyle answered, and looked toward Jax. “Ta, Jax. We’ll see you.”

Turning away from his friend, who gave a quick wave then walked away, Ray hurried to catch up with his partner. Finally free of the office, the two agents sped through the details that would allow them to enjoy an extended holiday away from London. 

~~~~

Ray called upon an old friend, collecting a debt owed by borrowing the front door key to his friend’s getaway cottage located several hours west of London. He bounded away from the tidy semi-detached house, moving swiftly to his white Escort as he whistled softly to himself in relief. Glancing upwards just before he slid into the Ford, Ray mouthed a thank-you and swung the key by its leather tie in an arc into the palm of his right hand. _Thank God Andy’s a forgiving soul. Even so, he’ll never let me forget waking him before the cock’s crow sounds when work didn’t demand he rise before 8 o’clock._ A far happier Ray Doyle pulled onto the near empty street heading back to Bodie’s flat than had arrived.

~~~~

While Ray was arranging their lodging, Bodie was left to deal with packing their travelling supplies and getting all they’d need into the Capri. Muttering in annoyance, he wrestled with the bags, determined that everything was going into the car, down to the extra bags of crisps he had slipped into his holdall. With the Capri loaded, he only needed Ray’s return and they would be on their way. 

Bodie closed the boot on his car when he heard the familiar roar of his partner’s Escort approaching. He stepped onto the pavement, a slow grin of pleasure growing as he watched his mate lock his car and cross the tarmac toward him. 

“Get the key, did you?”

A happy smirk crossed Ray’s features to accent the action of his hand swinging a single key in an arc around his right fore finger. “What do you think?”

“I think we need to be off, Watson.”

“Yeah, before our lord and master changes ‘is mind,” Ray added, agreeing with Bodie’s statement. “And who made you Sherlock?” he teased, as they settled into the Capri. The good-natured argument continued for several miles before settling into general gossip and banter between the two men.

~~~~

Once free of greater London, Bodie was able to save time with higher speeds, dodging any speed traps with his usual luck. He pulled free of the M40 to connect with the Oxford Road, as their holiday escape was south and slightly west of the main township of Banbury. The expected traffic blockages near the roundabouts were deftly handled with his usual skill - never mind the occasional driver left in their wake with heart palpitations from their brush with the agent’s driving. 

With the approach of lunchtime, they were rapidly nearing their destination, a comfortable little cottage set down a quiet lane with open fields on two sides of the house and an untouched span of woods rambling away from the back garden for several acres. With luck they might even manage to catch a meal or two of Roach fish from the natural flowing stream that crossed the woods.

The two men were within a few miles of their suggested turnoff when Bodie glanced at his passenger and asked, “Where is it then?” The dark-headed man refused to let his mirth show as he watched his partner shove his hand further into the glove box, knowing he was the cause of Ray’s irritation. 

“Why’d you shove the directions in ‘ere?” Ray growled in aggravation, pulling a wrinkled mass of papers out of a space that shouldn’t have been able to hold them all.

“Was in a hurry, wasn’t I?” Bodie quickly replied, keeping his eyes decidedly off his partner. “Thought I was being helpful, is all. You with that paper about to tear, if it didn’t fall from your hand as you tried to balance those last two cases.” He refused to give Ray’s chancy temper anymore access than he could help. “Besides, had to get us loaded and out of there ‘fore Cowley found a reason we couldn’t leave.” 

Ray looked up at Bodie, his eyes narrowing slightly as he considered a response but let the moment pass and turned his attention back to locating the needed directions.

Bodie couldn’t prevent his amusement from showing, but he quickly smothered the smirk, not wanting to spur a reaction from Ray. After all they were here to relax, not fight. 

“A-ha!” Ray pulled one sheet free from the handful of papers and waved it once in triumph, letting the rest fall loose onto his lap. “Let’s see… “ Ray quickly read through Andy’s scribble then looked out the window of the Ford, glancing at the countryside to get his bearings. “If I’ve deciphered Andy’s scrawl…” A gleam brightened Ray’s expression as he added, “This bloody chicken scratch reminds me of your writing, actually...”

“Hey!” Portrayed indignation played along with the teasing bouncing between the two men. 

“…Bear right after that stop sign up ahead, then watch for Wykham Lane on the left. Turn right again then drive four kilometres west. The lane leading to the house should be visible on the right.”

“Right.” A quiet giggle squeaked from Bodie, tickled he could win this teasing session over his partner.

“Laugh it up, Batman. You’ll get yours later.”

“I sincerely hope so, Sunshine. That’s the whole reason for coming out ‘ere after all.”

“We’ll see,” Doyle answered, a smug tone in his voice as he settled comfortably into his seat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gravel crunched beneath the tire treads of the silver Capri as it settled to a stop. Bodie turned the ignition off and sat quietly in the Ford, a contented expression visible on his face as he stared out the windscreen toward the picturesque scene of the thatched roofed cottage, a small metal gate guarding its fenced access. 

Bodie and Doyle had flipped a coin to determine who did what chore to set the cottage to rights before they relaxed into their holiday. Bodie ended up with the supply run while Ray did a spot of cleaning – sheets on the bed and a quick hoover across the floors.

A wave of sound smashed over Bodie when he opened the car door to climb out. Loud rock music was pounding from the cottage, filling the surrounding quiet with blood stirring intensity. _He needs it this loud to hoover a couple of rooms?_

Bodie climbed from the car, then leaned back in to drag out several plastic bags stuffed with supplies. Once the car door was secured by a firm push of his hips, he pushed through the wall of sound to reach the cottage’s front door.

Bodie juggled the bags to one hand and reached for the house’s door handle, swinging it open with a bang that was totally smothered under the amplified pounding of guitars and drums. He vaguely recognised the singer as a popular artist he’d heard on the radio. The pulsating beat moved through him as he stepped into the room, reached back with his left heel, and nudged the door shut. The bags of food slowly dropped to the floor as Bodie fell under the mesmerising sight before him.

~~~~~~~~~~

Ray was swaying in rhythm to the pulsing music, his body gyrating to the driving song as he moved across a large area rug. An antiquated cleaner sat ignored between a pair of overstuffed armchairs to the right of the stone fireplace. The green t-shirt he wore clung to his body, dark spots of sweat were absorbing into the soft cloth across his back and chest as he moved to the beat. His eyes showed mere slits of colour and his head rolled in time to the music as a vibrant baritone voice belted out strong words of love and life. His arms lifted, fingers casually brushing through his long, curly hair, pulling it away from his sweating neck then dropped back to his sides to swing in a natural balanced arc. Ray danced within the open space of the lounge, thoroughly enjoying the music and the movement of his own body.

**Take me down slow and easy  
Make love slow and easy**

Ray was aware when Bodie took a further step into the room. However, he didn’t realise the depth of his gaze when he focused upon his mate was what transfixed Bodie into place. 

**Hard luck and trouble is coming my way  
Rock me ‘til I’m burned to the bone**

Ray glided slowly toward Bodie, his hips swinging in time to the song. He stopped an arm’s length from his partner and held out a hand, urging Bodie to step closer. A teasing smile lit his face, though it was the joyful fire burning within his green eyes that dominated his features.

~~~~

Bodie moved closer, then stopped curious to see what action Ray would instigate. He hadn’t seen his partner this vibrant in a while. _That’s right, Sunshine. Turn your desire on bright, let me feel you. Love you._

~~~~

Ray stepped close enough they could physically brush against each other. He ran his hands lightly up Bodie’s cloth covered arms, then down again, dragging his fingers downward until they touched the skin of his partner’s hands. Ray pulled his hands back quickly when Bodie made a move to grab them, and shook his forefinger at him in a teasing negative motion. He continued to negotiate around Bodie as the music continued to build the sexual mood that always seemed to flow between the two men.

A light brush of a hand on the taller man’s shoulder led into a bump of denim clad hips against the tall frame. Strong hands stroked carefully down the broad back, rubbing the fabric across sensitive skin as Ray worked his way behind Bodie. A light swipe of his hand across the firm backside, then he brought his left hand up to grasp Bodie’s waist, all the time Ray continued to sway and move to the driving rock ‘n roll music filling the room. 

Ray stepped round until he was once again in front of Bodie, his left hand resting on Bodie’s hip, his right hand rose to thread fingers through the thick ebony hair just behind his partner’s left ear. Ray felt strong hands grip him firmly at his waist as he stopped moving to the music and leaned in toward Bodie to grab a quick kiss.

Ray pulled back from the teasing touch of lips, a sexy smile lighting his entire face. He felt Bodie tighten his hold, pulling him closer so Ray swept in for a passionate open mouthed kiss, his right hand stroking down to caress Bodie’s nape, the thick dark hair tickling against his skin. Pleasure filled him as he relaxed for the first time in nearly a month and simply enjoyed being close to his partner. 

The fast paced song faded off and the next piece started, the rhythm quickly reaching an energetic thrumming that stirred the urge to move in Ray. He ended the gut tightening kiss, swooped in for another quick smack on his love’s lips, then slipped out of Bodie’s grasp. 

**A love to light the way  
No more shadows of the past**

A teasing smirk filled Ray’s features as he glided backwards a few steps then stopped and began to sink into the music. _Handsome man, my Bodie._ Eyes slit in delectation, his gaze glittered with heat as he watched Bodie visually devouring him as he moved. _Yeah, I know what will do._ Moving fluidly, he let himself enjoy the simple pleasure of movement, feeling the encompassing warmth Bodie always created within him by his presence. _Hmmm, lovely… It’s been too long, time for some fun._

~~~~

Bodie stood frozen in place, his mouth nearly watering as he watched Ray move to the music. He couldn’t believe the actions of his tightly wound, irritating partner. An appreciative grin broke loose as he beheld Ray work at seducing him with a very good striptease act. Bodie’s eyes widened, then nearly glowed with want while he watched tightly clad hips swing rhythmically as those slender fingers worked the snap open on tight jeans, then teased his buckle loose. Bodie watched his mate slip one hand under the edge of his t-shirt and wiggle the cotton upward, co-ordinating his twists and jerks to somehow make everything look rehearsed. 

Bodie licked his lips in anticipation of the final act. Neither of them noticed the music reach the end of the record and click off.

Ray had worked his shirt up over his chest, teasing as first one nipple then the other peeped out from under the damp cloth. Bodie watched Ray cant his head back and move as sensually as any professional dancer the former merc had ever observed. The final straw that broke his immobility became the t-shirt being pulled completely off and dropped to the rug to display warm tanned skin gleaming from Ray’s physical exertion. 

Bodie charged the few feet separating them, wrapping his arms around Ray’s waist to sweep the grinning man up into his embrace. “You did that on purpose.”

“Sure did,” Ray agreed, planting another rough kiss on Bodie’s lips, then moved the kiss down his neck to nip the exposed skin.

“Little devil…” Bodie growled in approval. One hand slid down the sweat slick back to push passed the loosened waistband of Ray’s jeans and palm one taut arse cheek. “So what’d you ‘ave in mind, then?”

“Hmm… More of that would be lovely,” Ray murmured, pleasure sighing from him as he squirmed against the hand gripping his bum.

Bodie sucked in a rushed breath as he dealt with the wonderful physical reaction to Ray’s squirming against his groin. “Do that again and you’re not getting what you’re asking for.”

“No?” teased Ray, purposely brushing against Bodie again. He mouthed the skin on the side of Bodie’s neck, hunting for the one sensitive spot he knew drove his mate crazy.

“Ray, quit it,” Bodie growled, trying to dodge away from the bite he knew was coming. His voice dropped in range and timbre as Ray worked his magic. He didn’t want to lose control too soon. It had been so long since they’d had time together. He was determined to make their initiation of the cottage to last a while. Bodie pushed back slightly and gazed into determined green eyes.

“Make me,” Ray growled back, his desire for something fast and exciting evident.

The two men met for another sloppy kiss. While lips and tongues were busy, Bodie slid his unoccupied hand down to loosen Ray’s zip, giving him easier access to his partner’s body. 

Similarly, Ray slid one hand underneath Bodie’s shirt and began working it upward, trying to get the fabric off his mate. Reaching his armpits, Ray tugged determined on the material. “Come on then. Stop holding everything up.”

Another smirk crossed the swollen mouth as Bodie raised first one arm then the other so Ray could work his shirt off, vaguely noting Ray hadn’t even bothered to unbutton any more than the top button. Humour at his partner’s actions compared to past events showed as the shirt came free from his head.

“Appreciate not being strangled this time,” Bodie stated, his voice still growling low with sexual heat.

“Nag, nag, one time I made a mistake. Can’t help how you fire me up.”

A chortle escaped from Bodie at Ray’s admittance, which changed to a grunt as his partner worked insistently at the clasp on Bodie’s trousers. “Need help?”

“No.” 

Another strong pull to his waistband nearly pulled Bodie forward a step then he could feel the material loosen. “That’s a good fella,” Bodie teased, watching Ray as he briskly worked Bodie’s clothes downward until they pooled around his ankles. A determined tap on each foot was his signal to step away then he was free of his clothing and as naked as Ray.

~~~~

Kneeling in front of Bodie, Ray couldn’t resist the temptation in front of him. He grasped Bodie’s flanks with his hands, leaned forward and laid an open-mouthed kiss on each muscular thigh, moving up Bodie’s body drawing his mouth toward the scrotum hanging above his nose. He bypassed this temptation for the prominent column of flesh riding high and proud just above it and inhaled just before he tried to swallow nearly half of Bodie's penis. 

“God Almighty, Ray,” Bodie breathed, his shock at the sudden move audibly clear.

Ray felt Bodie breathe deeply, patiently waiting for whatever attention Ray chose to bestow. He glanced upward to watch his mate as he slowly mouthed upward toward the tip, letting his tongue add pressure in the right places. The happiness he gained watching Bodie’s blue eyes slide closed as a strong wave of pleasure moved through the big man was marvellous. _Right, to work_. Closing his own eyes, Ray added more speed and technique, alternating suction and pressure between his cheeks and tongue as he stroked up and down, drawing an immediate response from his lover. Ray felt the hefty flesh firm even more, so indulged in a final stroke with just a touch of teeth then released his prize and stood up. 

Bodie quickly pulled him into a hard, demanding kiss then deftly hooked a heel behind Ray’s ankle, taking him to the floor in a controlled fall.

“Bodie!” Ray protested, wanting to be the one in charge. Not that he blamed Bodie the aggressive move. He smiled as he remembered reacting likewise last time Bodie pulled a similar sexual move on him.

They settled onto the rug, Ray on his back, with Bodie straddled over him. “Lubricant,” Ray reminded his focused partner. No way was he getting so wound up that he’d forget to use lube this early into the holiday. He wanted to be able to go again later, thank you very much.

“What?” Bodie questioned, his voice near a growl as lust clouded his normal thinking skills.

“We need KY.” Ray stroked a gentle hand down Bodie’s face, from temple to chin. Ray watched as Bodie’s eyes closed and he leaned his head into the touch. Tightly bunched muscles on the hovering body slowly unclenched under Ray’s left hand as the touch was repeated. 

A deep breath and blue eyes blinked open to gaze into green. “Lubricant. Right, hang about.” Another deep breath then Bodie rose and padded over to the cottage’s front door, locking it. A quick rummage through the bags that had been deposited on the floor produced a smaller bag with the name of the local chemist printed across it. 

“That’s what I like, a man who plans ahead,” Ray teased, his head resting on his bent right arm as he relaxed on his side, prone on the rug. “You did remember we brought our own from the flat?”

“You can never have enough, my son,” Bodie retorted, pulling a large tube from its box and dropping the bag and box onto the recently bought supplies waiting by the door.

“You expecting to get lucky, Sunshine?” Ray quipped when he noticed the tube’s size.

“You never know…” Bodie smirked as he settled onto his knees next to Ray. “What do you think, Angelfish?” he grinned openly as they traded nicknames. 

Ray felt the gentle touch as Bodie’s fingers brushed down his hip toward his knees. He watched the handsome face, the intense look of concentration magnified by the blue irises nearly being swallowed by black. 

“Ray.” 

Just his name spoken in that particular tone of voice sent shivers of desire racing across tingling nerves. It thrilled Ray that Bodie allowed him to witness his inner walls dropping, permitting his partner, and only his partner access to his emotional wants and needs. 

“Come on, mate,” Ray growled, rolling onto his back, his expression giving Bodie the incentive to move.

They came together, a bit of loving, a bit of wrestling, as well as a bit of dominating alpha male instinct binding together their personal romantic love with their own unique foreplay. Still on the floor, Ray was once again on his back, his arse resting against his lover’s thighs. Bodie knelt between his legs, his hands supporting his weight near Ray’s shoulders as he crouched over his impatient lover. Ray had one hand wrapped around Bodie’s ribs, kneading the hard muscles of his partner’s back in a rhythmic pace that matched the pounding beat of need drumming through his blood.

“Come on, come on… Bo-d-ie!” Ray’s other hand, which had been teasing across Bodie’s chest, started to head down between their bodies, his frustration evident by the engorged cock twitching insistently against Bodie’s stomach.

“Oh no you don’t, Sunshine.” Bodie quickly grabbed the reaching limb, pulling Ray’s left hand up to lay it on the rug near his ear. He kept a gentle grip on the slender wrist and while maintaining eye contact, canted his hips for penetration and slowly pushed into Ray’s well-prepared body.

“Oh yeah,” Ray growled, enjoying the slight discomfort of Bodie’s entry. His partner was always so careful about sex between them unless Ray pushed him for something rougher, more primal. The brief thought concerning the last time they had stepped away from safe brought a feral, wild look into his green eyes. 

Adjusting his position so he could maintain his lower body rhythm with Bodie’s lovemaking, Ray leaned closer to his mate and bit him low on his neck.

~~~~

“Ow, damnit Ray, give me some warning, you little shite,” Bodie rumbled as he struggled to smooth out his stuttering stroke. He looked down into Ray’s face and recognised the fey, unrestrained mood filling his partner. He quickly grabbed Ray’s other hand and pressed it against the rug near his right ear. Pleased he had his mate restrained and speared into place with his cock, Bodie threw a bit more weight into his strokes. He swept in and grabbed a determined kiss, ducking away a moment later to prevent being bit again. He slid his head quickly down Ray’s face until he could grab a mouthful of skin on the side of his demanding partner’s neck. _It’s like he’s part cat, the way he enjoys being bitten sometimes – not to mention biting me back._ Taking a firm grip on the soft skin between his teeth, Bodie increased the angle and speed of his strokes into his own personal wildcat, drawing a screech of pleasure from Ray. _Luckily biting the side of the neck works as well as the nape._

“Oh yeah, that’s it!” Ray exclaimed, letting go his last internal restraints. 

“Hmmm,” Bodie hummed against the heating flesh, answering as best he could to the rapid swirl of pleasure that almost consumed him.

“Come on, Bodie,” Ray loudly demanded, his body surging hard against Bodie. 

Bodie knew that tone well. Ray was almost there, needing that final push to fall into bliss. Bodie realised he was a hair’s step away as well. 

Bodie dropped his upper body to his elbows, practically hugging his mate close with his body. His fingers stretched toward Ray’s clinched fists, sliding across the rough knuckles. Ray’s hands opened and their fingers threaded together tightly, tying them together, fingers, chest and groin. The change in angle combined with one last strong push was all it took. Bodie felt his lover take a quick breath, then exhale with a stuttering groan of near ecstasy. The obvious signs of Ray’s pleasure gave Bodie the needed push toward his own release. “Damn, Ray.” _I love you._

“I know, mate. Same ‘ere,” Ray whispered some minutes later, gradually relaxing as their bodies cooled from their frenzied sexual joining. 

Bodie rolled off Ray to settle on his hip, his right arm bent under him as he reclined against his partner. A possessive urge had him throwing his left leg across his partner’s thighs to bring them into closer physical contact. “My lit’le vampire,” Bodie mumbled, grinning as he fingered the bite mark on his throat while he smiled, content – for the moment.

“You’re a fine one to talk, Bodie,” Ray retorted, a smirk growing on his face as he dabbed at the spot Bodie had bitten. “Since we’ve taken care of the main room of the cottage, do you think we can try to use the bed next time?” Ray teased, raising a hand to stroke across skin that was beginning to pebble from the chill floating close to the floor. “It would be nice if we could wrap up in the duvet instead of freezing me balls off.”

“Sounds like an idea, sunshine. When can we start?”

Bodie smiled, content to listen to Ray’s happy laugh. He was determined he’d hear more laughter not to mention screaming ecstasy through the next two weeks.


End file.
